


Remembrance

by Parker_13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bargaining, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, armin and jean become bfs after eren leaves, armin is sad, based on the time between/after the timeskip, but armin isn't over eren, will there be a happy ending? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_13/pseuds/Parker_13
Summary: Armin Arlert had never loved a man more than he loved Eren. It was impossible, it wasn't fathomable. His heart belonged to Eren. That is until Eren ripped it from his chest and took it with him upon leaving for his 'mission'. Armin had to move on, he absolutely had to. Yet whatever he did to try and move on, it never worked.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!! I absolutely love eremin/erejean/jearmin so please please pleaseeee if you want to talk about them with me, i'll give you my discord!!
> 
> My tumblr is 066.tumblr.com please don't be scared to talk to me!! ;v; I need more snk friends..

It was the slightest touch on the cheek that stirred him from his slumber. Armin opened his eyes upon the touch being pulled away from him, allowing his blurry vision to clear some in the dawn light. A figure hoisted a bag onto their shoulder, the shadow moving towards the door in a swift motion. The door creaked as it was pulled open, the movement going as slow as possible.

“Eren.” Armin spoke softly, but with warning. The figure froze, their cloak shifting slightly as they turned to gaze at the blond laying in bed. 

“Armin.” Eren spoke in a low tone, only part of his face showing in the light. It was drowned in shadow, the look in his eyes. It was an expression that was new to Eren, shrouding his usual feisty nature. Eren had a packed bag upon his back, a cloak that Armin had yet to see on his person. He looked like a stranger. Eren looked like a stranger. He had looked like a stranger since the day he failed to feel happiness while ocean water flowed down at his feet. Armin frowned, sitting himself up in the bed.

“Where are you going?” He threw his legs over the side of the bed, moving to their shared dresser to pull out one of Eren’s tees. There were no shirts in the drawer when Armin pulled it out, so he stared at Eren.

“Armin..” Eren sounded exasperated in the quietest way. He sounded so because Armin knew exactly where he was going. A sharp pain pierced through Armin’s chest, and his breath stales in his throat. 

“Eren, you can’t. You cannot go to Marley, especially alone, this isn’t your job to do alone.” Armin strides towards the door, moving to grasp gently onto Eren’s bag. Eren does not aggressively rip his hand off, rather gingerly brushing it off. 

“I have to do this, I have to put a stop to this war. There will not be an end unless I consume my enemies. I will not let Reiner--”

“Do you hear yourself? A year ago, you would have laughed at such a plan! Eren, this is foolish.” Armin waves a hand towards the door, trying to get through to his lover that this was a stupid idea.

“Armin, a year ago you almost killed yourself. We both have changed and have become stronger, become different people.” Eren speaks so gently, but his words cut so deep into Armin’s very soul that it brings him to tears. Armin didn’t want to admit that Eren had changed and was not the same person he loved before.

“Eren, we can do this together. All of us, it doesn’t matter if we have changed.. We want to help you, we all want to end this. I want to help you. I want you to stay.” Armin taps on his chest, trying to use body language to get his point across to him. Eren only stared, looking hardly apologetic as he rips his gaze away from Armin and opens the door up once more. “Eren, please. Don’t do this, I’ll sound the alarm and shift, I’ll find you and you’ll be sorry. Eren, this is a mistake.” Armin touches Eren’s bicep, gripping on his cloak and yanking. Eren pulls the cloak out of Armin’s hands, not even looking back. “Eren.. think of Mikasa. The squad! Eren, think of me.. If you walk through that door, I will never forgive you.”

Armin knows it was a deep blow, but it causes Eren to stiffen his leg for only a moment. Eren continued to walk, shutting the door behind him. Armin feels his cheeks begin to wet, swinging the door back open. Eren had vanished, leaving all the trust and memories of old with Armin when he shut the door. 

Sliding down the doorframe, Armin choked back a pained cry. He had lost Eren. After all the suffering, he let Eren slip out from his fingers forever. There was no going back from here, the one he loved had made the decision to start a new and final chapter. The hopes and dreams Armin had entrusted to Eren in his last moment were finally crushed. There was no more ocean, no more sea of fire, no more miles of sand, only the grim reality that death was near and happiness never lasted. The world was cruel that way.

-

The wet slide in was a fluid one, Jean easily bottomed out inside of the blond beneath him. Armin’s face contorted into one of discomfort, swiftly followed by a relaxed one. He moaned so sweetly into Jean’s mouth.

“Good boy, just relax for me.” Jean purred at Armin, using a free hand to stroke the golden locks from Armin’s pale face. Armin leans his cheek into Jean’s hand, his face flushed against Jean’s calloused palm. Jean thrusted his hips upward, taking that hand away to instead grip Armin’s leaking cock and stroke it quickly. He flicked his wrist in a quick manner, watched contentedly as Armin gasps out and throws his head back in a fit of pleasure. 

Armin grips onto Jean’s shoulders and scratches down his shoulder blades, Jean hisses before kissing feverishly at his lover’s tender mouth. Armin whimpers into the kiss, his whole body bouncing back as Jean fucked into him. 

Jean made no hesitation to nudge Armin’s jaw and begin kissing at his neck. Armin groans at this, arching his back and giving Jean more room to work with. Jean smirks and adjust’s Armin’s legs so he has a better angle. He sits up and pulls Armin’s thin body towards himself. He watches his cock disappear into Armin’s sweet hole, grinning down at him.

Bashfully looking away, Armin refuses to make eye contact. Jean grabs ahold of his jaw, firmly holding him. With an unspoken order, Armin kisses Jean and wraps his arms around his neck. Jean hums into the kiss, moving to thrust quicker into the blond. He moves so that he can pull out completely and push himself back into Armin with every movement, pounding hard into his sweet little blond. 

“Jean! Jean, fuck,” Armin gasps when Jean angles his hips in a certain way, and Jean happily makes shallow thrusts into that tender spot. Armin erupted into a fit of moans, enough that Jean leaned down and licked at the boy’s neck, sucking dark marks onto him. He bites down on the soft flesh to tease Armin. “Fuck! Fuuu-uuck! Eren, Eren, Eren, fuck, please.. I- oh.” Armin slaps his hand over his mouth, watching Jean with wide eyes. 

“Oh.” Jean’s voice dropped, his movements stopping all together. Armin swallows and worries his lip through his teeth. 

“Jean, I’m sorry. I-” Armin sits up, letting out a breath when Jean pulls out of him completely, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Is he really all you think about? It’s been almost four years, Armin. I have been there for you all this time, yet you *still* do this?” Jean turns to gaze at Armin with defeated eyes. It was true, Jean had been there for Armin since the day Eren left, and Armin owed him everything.

“Jean, you know that’s.. I just..” Armin pulls the covers over himself, any trace of arousal disappearing. “I miss him.”

“Of course you do, Armin.” Jean scowls, moving to get up and pull his pants on. Armin watches him in defeat, letting another man walk through the bedroom door.


End file.
